


Yes, I Like You

by one_catastrophe



Category: Breaking Benjamin (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Foistley, Holding Hands, M/M, Movie Night, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4163631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_catastrophe/pseuds/one_catastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Movie nights are kind of hard to sit through when you just want to make out with the person next to you. Shaun knows that struggle all too well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, I Like You

Shaun liked movie nights at Ben’s house. He liked Star Wars as much as the next guy. Really, he did. He just didn’t like it as much as he liked  _Ben_. Not that Ben  _exactly_  knew that, per se... Yet.

Movie nights were frustrating at times for Shaun because Ben paid too much attention to the movie and not enough to him. At least, in Shaun’s opinion, that is. That was especially true tonight. Shaun knew  _‘A New Hope’_  was Ben’s favorite episode, without even having to see the way Ben silently recited certain lines under his breath in time with the characters and leaned in closer to the screen during his favorite scenes with a small, excited smile on his face. Shaun freely admitted that it was adorable. Seeing Ben happy always made him happy.

Hell, Shaun had to admit the whole scene was adorable. That was the problem. Ben in sweatpants and a loose dark blue t-shirt, hair slightly unkempt this late at night, resting across from Shaun with his feet up on the couch... It was too adorable - how was Shaun expected to not cuddle up to that and worm his way under Ben’s arm?

Not to say that Shaun didn’t try to subtly work towards this. He did scoot a little too close to Ben at times, letting his thigh press against Ben’s, trying to not let his own muscles tense too obviously at the feeling. He fidgeted, rolled around, and stretched into every position possible, consistently shocked by Ben’s ability to completely ignore how annoying he was being, on purpose at that. He resisted the old “yawn and put his arm over Ben’s shoulders” trick. He only tried footsie once, as tickling the pad of Ben’s foot earned him a firm kick in the side. Rude.

Shaun was convinced that he’d tried everything. Ben was just too comfortable with him. Ben was too used to Shaun’s annoying behaviors and bouts for attention, and they were close enough that Ben didn’t think anything more of Shaun getting a little too close than normal friends would do.  _Dammit, Ben, I do mean it_ that _way._

Feeling utterly defeated, Shaun flopped backwards onto the couch, laying between the soft cushions on the back of the couch and Ben’s outstretched legs. He stretched his arms out into the air and yawned, loosening his tense muscles from being in so many weird positions; he always forgot how long these movies were until he watched them again. Shaun let one arm flop down over his eyes while letting the other fall above his head, leaving his hand “conveniently” barely brushing against the edge of Ben’s hand. This surprisingly comfortable position was making him somewhat sleepy - what was it, anyway, one in the morning or something?

It didn’t take much to break Shaun out of his reverie, especially when that reason was feeling Ben’s hand resting on his open palm. He quickly moved the arm covering his eyes and tilted his head back to squint up at Ben questioningly. Ben still had his eyes glued on the screen - _shocking_ , right? - but soon deemed Shaun worthy of a glance and a smirk. “You could’ve just asked, you know.”

Shaun couldn’t help the grin blooming on his face. “Where’s the fun in that?” He figured this was grounds enough to scoot up further next to Ben, finding a comfortable spot in the small space available and cuddled closer accordingly. “Not like you would’ve listened, anyway.”

When Ben didn’t reply, Shaun paused from his nesting a cozy spot to look up at Ben, who was, once again, entranced by the movie. He was close to a put-out and exasperated pout when he noticed the smug little smirk Ben was trying to suppress. “Sorry, what was that?”

“You ass,” Shaun elbowed Ben’s tummy half-heartedly, taking his proper place of resting his head on Ben’s chest with an arm tossed over him. Star Wars is alright, Shaun supposed, but he thought that he’d enjoy this movie much more in the future with these memories, especially while reenacting them.

**Author's Note:**

>  _"Sitting watching movies; we both know that I do not watch a bit of it, 'cause I am much too busy leaving my hand close enough so you'll hold it._  
> 
> _Sweet darling, this is my confessions to the crimes of wanting you badly. And, darlin', if you wondering, here's your answer - yes, I like you. I don't love you. I can't love you._
> 
> _Yet."_
> 
> Inspired by "Darlin'" by Between The Trees.


End file.
